Light and Darkness
by smilingxqueen
Summary: No matter how deep the darkness... You'll always find a way towards the light... A crossover between FFVII and Kingdom Hearts.
1. Darkness

**Author's notes: First time to write a Kingdom Hearts fic. I haven't played the game so I wish I'm doing the facts right... **

**Disclaimer note: I do not own FFVII and Kingdom Hearts characters or anything about them. So don't sue me, ok?**

* * *

"Hey Cloud!! You look so cute on that chocobo!" 

Gleaming azure eyes looked back on the person who just shouted at him. Leaning on the fence was a vibrant girl in her twenties. Her chestnut brown hair was waving with the wind and her sparkling green eyes held a feeling of nothing but joy. He knew that girl too well. She was the same girl who gave him a flower just a few months ago. The lone SOLDIER stared at the flower girl and smiled. He jumped off the chocobo and he walked to her.

"You shouldn't yell things like that, Aerith."

The girl placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "I can yell all I want Mr. Cloud Strife."

Cloud froze but eventually he laughed. No one had ever made him laugh before. And it had been a blessing to meet someone like her. Someone who could make him smile. Make him feel emotions he had never felt before.

_I was happy to meet someone like you_

_With your gleaming eyes and your bright smile_

_I never thought I could experience this feeling_

_And I don't want this moment to end_

"You look like you was havin a nightmare"

Cloud blinked. At his bed was Tifa and Barret. They were both staring at him. Then he cringed when he felt a sudden pain as the memory of the sleeping forest appeared in his head.

"How you feelin?" asked Barret. Cloud shook his head slightly. "Oh… Then you'd better keep it to yourself."

"You know, Cloud. Aerith is gone…" Tifa said in a hushed tone.

"Everyone is out looking for her."

Cloud´s eyes widened and it turned to a darker shade. "The City of the Ancients. She's headed there."

"By herself?! Then why are you still sittin around?" Barret exclaimed.

"Lets go, Cloud. If Sephiroth finds her she's in trouble."

He knew there was something wrong but when he realized he had struck her before he began to have second thoughts. "No. I might lose it again. If Sephiroth comes near me I might…"

"Yeah goddamit! Its your damn fault why Sephiroth got the Black Materia." Cloud stared at the big man by his side. "I know you got problems. Hell, we all do but you gotta understand that they're no getting of this train until we reached the end of the line."

"No… I'm afraid…" Barret and Tifa went out of Cloud´s room. The blonde ex-SOLDIER sat at the end of his bed and he covered his face in dread. "I'm afraid…"

_For how long have I been grieving _

_I don't want to lose myself again_

_Because when I do all I do is hurt you_

_And I don't want that to happen_

_Cloud… Cloud…_

The ex-SOLDIER froze. "I feel it…"

Barret and Tifa stopped at their tracks.

"Cloud, what is it?"

Cloud faced them. "Aerith is here… And so is Sephiroth."

"Wh-What? Sephiroth?" Barret exclaimed.

"But how can you tell?"

Cloud closed his eyes as a cold breeze passed him by. "It's no excuse. I can feel it in my soul."

"Then, we better get offa our lazy asses!" Barret suggested.

Cloud nodded. "Right! Lets hurry and find Aerith."

Cloud, Barret and Tifa then went out of the inn and they headed to the City of the Ancients. The ex-SOLDIER was happy because he could see Aerith again. But there was another feeling Cloud just couldn't ignore while walking down the glass stairs that leads to the City. Cloud and the others arrived at the City. The ex-SOLDIER stepped into the first pillar towards the circular platform situated at the center of the City. He saw the flower girl there on her knees and she seems to be praying.

"Aerith?"

Barret saw her too and he stepped forward but Cloud waved his hand at him. He wanted to see her alone. There was so much to tell to her. He wanted her to know what he really felt inside. And so Cloud jumped on the remaining pillars to be with the flower girl. But when he stepped closer to her darkness covered his eyes. He took out his buster sword and he raised it. When he was about to strike his friend's voices stopped him from killing the girl before him. Cloud shook his head and he stepped back.

"What are you making me do?"

Aerith slowly fluttered her eyes revealing her exuberant emerald green eyes. Cloud stared as she smiled at him. The smile that made him fall for the flower girl. Then a searing noise came out from above. The one-winged angel came down and struck Aerith with his long sword. Her clasped hands broke apart as she bent down on the sword. Sephiroth flashed a devilish smiled at the startled SOLDIER before him as he slowly, painfully took out his sword from the innocent flower girl's body. Aerith's pink ribbon gave way and a white materia fell from entangled hair drenched in blood. And the materia fell to the deep dark waters below. Then Aerith's lifeless body fell down but the SOLDIER quickly held her. His blonde eyebrow's furrowed in shock.

"Aerith…" Cloud gazed at the pale face of the flower girl. He briskly shook her body hoping she would open her eyes and look at him assuring him that she was ok. But even he shook her as hard as he could she would never open her eyes again. "This can't be real!"

Sephiroth gave out a maniac laughter. "Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The Promised Land waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being…"

Cloud shook, a burning feeling was in his chest. "…Shut up."

"By uniting with the Planet. As will this girl…"

"The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing." Cloud gazed back at the man clad in black with fury. Then he slowly averted his gaze to the limp girl that's in his arms. "Aerith is gone… Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry… or get angry…"

Cloud held Aerith's body close to him. "What about us… What are WE supposed to do?" He slowly lowered her as he felt something happening to him that he had never experienced before. It was a feeling he had never felt before. "What is this pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!"

Sephiroth slowly stared at the grieving man before him. "What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings now?"

Cloud stood up and he glared at Sephiroth. "Of course! What do you think I am!?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Ha ha ha. Stop acting as if you're sad. And there's no need to act as if you're angry either." With those words Sephiroth flew up a few up meters away from the SOLDIER. "Because, Cloud. You are…" Then Sephiroth escaped leaving Cloud, Tifa and Barret fighting a monster called Jenova-LIFE. After the final blow was struck Jenova-Life disappeared right before their eyes.

"Because, you are… a puppet."

"I'm… a puppet?"

Barret bent down on the lifeless flower girl. He stood up and he went over to Cloud. He placed a metallic arm on the SOLDIER and he gazed at Aerith. Then Barret went down the platform. Tifa kneeled on her knees and she caressed the flower girl's head. She stood up and she held her hand on her mouth to stop her from crying. She ran down from the platform leaving Cloud with Aerith, alone. Cloud slid his left hand under Aerith's knees and his right at his back. The SOLDIER slowly carried the flower girl at the center of the lake outside of the City of the Ancients. With one last look Cloud lowered the body of the one he cherished most into the depths of the lake.

_I didn't want to let you go_

_But what can I do when fate tell us to_

_If only I had the strength to face my fears _

_Then I would have lived on with you_

"Where are you?"

Cloud looked at the sky. He was sitting at the stairs of the Coliseum. He had been there for a couple of months now. Training for a big fight between him and the demi-god Hercules. He was looking for someone. He just couldn't remember who but he knew it was very important to him. He had no choice but to work for Hades because only the lord of the underworld can help him.

"Hey you…"

Cloud glanced at his side. He saw a voluptuous woman clad in a pink dress with long flowing brown hair. She walked over to him and she sat by his side.

"What does Hades want now?" he mumbled.

"Why I never!" Meg placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Hades doesn't control my life you know! Well, he does but he doesn't care what I want to do or not! The nerve!"

Cloud stared at her blankly and he sighed heavily. Meg glanced at him and she also looked at the sky.

"Looks like were on the same page. But unlike you I had been with Hades for quite a long time." Meg frowned but she smiled at him. "Why, it has only been a couple of months when I found you lying in the streets of Hollow Bastion."

"Then I worked for Hades… Same damn boring story… Again and again."

"I came out here for a reason, Cloud." Meg faced the man with a serious look on her face. "Don't fight Hercules."

Cloud's blue eyes slightly widened. "You know what my purpose is. I don't want to fail."

"But!" Meg breathed hard and she rolled her eyes. "Oh... Yeah… You're doing this for someone you were looking for all this time but don't even know the name. Come on, Cloud! Maybe you're only mistaken. Maybe it's just a dream, an illusion."

Cloud stood up and he began walking away from Meg. When he was a few feet away he gazed to the side. "Don't tell me what to do or what not to do. I'm doing this because I want to."

_Because its very important._

"By the way Hades wants you to see him in the Coliseum."

Cloud continued walking. Meg irritatingly blowed away the hair from her face as she sighed at the sunset.

* * *

Cloud opened the doors that lead to the Coliseum. The light from the sun almost blinded him but he still retained his stand. He passed by a group of odd looking people. As he passed them he couldn't help but stare at the brown haired boy wielding a key shaped sword. He averted his gaze to the lord of the underworld and he walked towards him. He stepped into the darkness and Cloud leaned on the wall. Hades went closer to him and they watched the group of the brown haired boy preparing for the upcoming game.

"That little punk is your next opponent. Now don't blow it. Just take him out."

Cloud stared unbelievingly at Hades then he averted his gaze at the boy.

"The great god of the underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry but my contracts says."

Hades irritatingly threw his hands up in the air. "I know. You think I don't know? I wrote the contract. I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on."

Hades peered in to the somber fighter. "Hey its like that old goat says, Rule 11: It's all just a game so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal right?"

Cloud stood up and he passed Hades without a word. Hades followed him with his eyes and he crossed his arms at his chest.

"Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home." The lord of the underworld smirked to himself as he heard growling noises at his back. "Still, suckers like him are hard to come by…"

* * *

"Hey, are you alright"

Cloud looked up to the brown haired boy in front of him. "Yeah."

"So why did you go along with him anyway."

Cloud lowered his face to his hands. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." He stood up and he gazed at the sky as he remembered the person's smile that remained in his mind. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness. But it backfired. I fell into darkness. And I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it. I'm searching too."

"For your light?" Cloud stared at Sora. Then he walked pass him and he dropped something on the boy's hand. "Don't lose sight of it."

Sora smiled and he looked back at Cloud. "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square. No dark powers involved."

Cloud stopped and he ran a finger through his blonde locks. "I think I'll pass."

He was now walking away. But will that be a good thing? How could he find the person he's looking for without Hades' help?

_I begin to wander in every part of the world_

_I'm lost without you by my side_

_Looking for a light to seek comfort_

_From the darkness that's inside of me_

The blonde fighter from the Colosseum walked through the hollow streets of Hollow Bastion. This was the place where Meg had found him. Cloud continued to walk until he reached a flight of stairs going to some of the stores in the town. He sat at the stairs and he gazed upon the sight before him. He sighed and he gazed up at the stars a vast in the night sky.

"Will I give up? Can I give up?" He clenched his fist and he pounded it at the stone stairs leaving a small crack. Cloud stared at his hand. "I need… I want to know… Who I really am. What is this pain inside me?"

He has no memories. All that he had was his emotions. That of guilt, anger, sadness… The darkness inside him is slowly scattering eating slowly minute by minute the heart he had. But he had one memory. A memory that still haunts him up to now.

* * *

The searing sound of the torch keeps buzzing in his ear making him unable to sleep. Cloud lay on his bed in the Colosseum. Hades told him to rest a bit for tomorrow's battle with the brown haired boy wielding the Keyblade. Cloud stared blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

"Who needs rest? That kid is easy enough to beat from the looks of him…"

"Just get some. Who knows the situation might alter and you'll loose." Hades turned his back on him. "You know the consequences right?"

* * *

Cloud closed his eyes attempting to drift off. Then he opened them. He was afraid. Afraid that darkness might get the best of him. He had nightmares since he had arrived at the Colosseum. He never wanted to have them but they just keep coming inside his mind. Darkness was a part of him. Cloud felt the heaviness of his eyelids. He tried to resist but… The fighter closed his eyes and he dozed to the world of dreams.

* * *

"See! What I told ya? That hunk can never sleep until he's taken medication."

"Do you have to go this extremes to let him have his rest?" Meg stared up at the smirking face of Hades. "I smell something. And it wreaks of something dead."

Hades glanced at her and he raised his arms. He sniffed his armpits and smiled. "Ahhh… The bittersweet smell of me…"

Meg looked at him disgustingly and she walked away. Hades peered into the sleeping Cloud and grinned. "Night, night! Little Prince…"

* * *

He was in darkness. No matter how he opened his eyes no matter he fought he was still in darkness. Cloud frantically searched for the light. Then his eyes fell upon the pale shoulders of a chestnut-brown haired girl clad in pink a few feet away from him. There was a heavenly halo that surrounded the girl and his heart began to fill with hope. He reached to the girl but his hand went through her body. Cloud stepped back looking at the girl in disbelief. The girl started to turn back. His heart skipped a beat when her face was about to show. But before she had completely shown to him a deafening sound woke him up.

* * *

"I need… to find her. She can tell me. She knows who I am. I need to find her."

Cloud stared again at the sky and he closed his eyes.

_Images of you still haunts my dreams_

_Painfully reminiscing the times we had when we were happy_

_But now you only live in a memory_

_And we can never be together_

Cloud walked through the battle arena of the Coliseum. He knew someone was there. Waiting for him, calling him… He stopped when he saw a black feather fell in from the sky along with two black boots. He looked up and he saw a man clad in black with silver hair holding a mock grin in his face. This man… He was his darkness. For so many a nights he had battled him in his mind… in his dreams. He was his nightmare.

"Finally, we meet." Cloud boldly said.

"I was searching for you too." The man replied.

"As long as you continue to exist I cannot wake from my nightmare." Cloud glared at the man his grip on his sword tightened. "You are my darkness."

"Then turn towards that darkness." The man raised his hands up in the air inviting, luring him into the darkness. "Eternally refuse the light to the nightmare of no awakening."

Cloud drew out his sword in front of him preparing for battle. The man smiled again and he placed his hand on his sword. Energy began to build up between the two. Cloud stepped back and he jumped towards the man. The man also did the same and their swords collided with one another. Cloud and the man jumped back from each other. Cloud grew a wing just like the man and he flew up to confront him. Swords clashed as the two sparred each other with all the strength they got. The battle began to become fiery as Cloud and the man took each other's blows powerfully. Then the man flew up from Cloud and he smiled down at his steely blue eyes. Cloud angrily stared up at the man and he flew up. Cloud slashed his sword through the air and he hit the man's sword. Then everything faded as a brilliant light blinded his eyes.

* * *

**Author's notes: This is not the end… I'll be writing the second chap soon so don't lose hope, ok? And please leave some reviews. I'd really like that. I want to know if I'm doing a good job in writing this little ficcie! **


	2. Light

"But I'm… were here for you, right?"

Emerald eyes slightly widened. They fell upon two azure eyes that belonged to a man clad in black. When he saw her eyes staring back at him his gaze averted to the heavens that was filled with stars. He was once a part of a power thirsty society. A man who's torn apart by memories that didn't even belonged to him. A timid, awkward man she had grown to love. For an instance she had felt his warmth, his protection but her burden was too heavy being the last living remnant of an Ancient race, the Cetra's.

"I know, I know…" The man turned her gaze towards the flower girl. The woman hugged her knees closer and she hid her face behind them. The fire from the Cosmo Candle gleamed in her emerald green eyes. The man held out a gloved hand towards her, trying to make her feel she's not alone, but he quickly withdrew it when she spoke again. "But… I'm the only Cetra."

* * *

Aerith always knew she was special. When she was a little girl she can hear voices in the night. Voices coming from the Lifestream, the river of life that circles the planet. The planet that she loved, she cherished. It was the home to her family. She remembered well her mother and her father. They were the ones who brought her up to be a kind lady. Her mother would tell her stories about the planet. Stories that were erased from the minds of the people in the present. She told her that they were the last remaining Cetra's in the planet. Aerith knew that and she was proud to be one. As a child she was well aware of the greedy, the ugly side of the planet. Her parents were killed when she was a little girl but she was adopted by a kind, caring woman, Elmyra Gainsborough, which she took her last name from. Nonetheless of the loss, she always tried to smile. She did whatever she can to help her mother. Aerith became a flower girl of the slums in Sector 5. She would tend to the flowers in an old church and sell them in the slums. Flowers were rare in Midgar but they would bloom quite heavily in the church. That's why she loved it there. It was peaceful… serene. But someone changed it all.

* * *

"Hello, Hello?"

Her emerald green eyes stared at amazement at the man lying among her flowers. She had seen that face before. It was when the Sector 7 plate had fallen. He had bought a flower from her and they parted ways. And now she had met him again in the place she dearly loved. It was only moments ago when he had come crashing down her church. She was tending to her flowers when he fell, it gave her quite a surprise. Aerith returned to her senses when she heard a moan from the man.

"You okay?"

The man sat up and he shook his blonde spiky hair. Seeing that he was ok Aerith stood up. She clasped her hands behind her back and she leaned towards him.

"This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. You just fell from above. You really gave me a scare."

The man unbelievingly looked up at her. She gazed down at him and she saw his glowing blue eyes, the same gleaming eyes she had somehow seen before.

"I came crashing down?"

His voice was cool and deep like a cascading waterfall. She repeated every word in her mind. The man shot her an inquisitive look. Aerith straightened up and she smiled down at him.

"That's alright. The flowers must have broken your fall. You're lucky."

"Flower bed… is this yours?" He stood up shaking a few dirt from his clothes. Then he faced her and shrugged. "Sorry about that."

He stood up. Aerith gazed in wonder at the man before him. He was only a few inches taller than she and he has a milky-white complexion. He had a semi-masculine body and glowing azure eyes. He also had a blonde spiky hair to top it all off.

"That's alright. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place." Aerith walked to the altar and she brushed the dust from the table. "They say grass and flowers won't grow in Midgar. But for some reason, they have no trouble blooming here." She glanced up at the sky and smiled warmly. "I love it here."

The man stared at her as she walked to the flowers and she tended to them. Her gentle hands cupped each petal with love and care. After she had repaired some of the broken flowers she stood up and she beamed at him.

"Don't you remember me?"

The man touched his chin with his gloved hand in thought. Then he nodded. "Yeah, I remember… You were selling flowers."

"Oh! I'm so happy!" Aerith fluttered in happiness. "Thanks for buying my flowers."

She kneeled down again to some broken flowers and she cultivated the soil.

"Say do you have any materia?" She stood up.

The man nodded. "Yes, some. Nowadays you can find materia anywhere."

"But mine is special." Aerith's eyebrows furrowed in debate as she held her hand on her chest. "It's good for absolutely nothing."

"…good for nothing?" The man's eyes widen at her remark then he shrugged. "You just don't know how to use it."

Aerith shook her head. "No, I do. It just doesn't do anything. I feel safe just having it. It was my mother's." She clasped her hands behind her back and she leaned towards him in a childlike manner. "Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it? After all, here we are meeting again."

The man shrugged and he nodded at her.

"I don't mind."

Aerith smiled excitedly at him. "Wait here. I've got to check my flowers. It'll just be a minute."

She ran to her flowers and she checked them one by one. Once she saw a flower bend low to the ground she quickly kneeled and she straightened it. She doesn't mind keeping her hands dirty but if it is the only way to bring happiness to the colorless people of Midgar then she won't complain. While she was sitting by her flowers the man looked around the church gazing at every arc and pillar. When he had grown tired, he approached her. Aerith sensed him but her work was not done yet.

"Just a little longer."

As soon as she saw that everything was alright, she stood up and she twirled to him.

"Oh!" Aerith clasped her hands, joyfully. "Now that you mention it. We don't know each other's names do we?"

"I'm Aerith, the flower girl." She smiled at him with her sweetest smile. "Nice to meet you."

The man scratched the back of his head as a slight blush appeared in his face.

"The name's Cloud…"

* * *

And that's where it all started… A simple exchange occurred in the most dreadful place in the city and meeting again in a church so full of beauty and radiance. She had met him at last. A person who would look after her, who would protect her and be with her against all odds. He was her bodyguard.

.-+-.

_Do you remember when we first met?_

_Our first hellos and our sweetest smiles_

_I'd never ask for anything more_

_So won't you stay by my side forever?_

.-+-.

The night sky was illuminated by different colors of light that bursted out of the fireworks. The brilliant scenery was reflected on two sparkling emerald eyes.

"It's so pretty!" Aerith glanced at the sulking man before her. "Hey! Why aren't you enjoying at all? Don't you like being with me?"

The man hid behind the shadows but the pink that raced across his face was visible when the fireworks radiated on the carriage.

"N-no! It's just that…" Aerith cocked her head at the man. The man gazed at the side, his spiky blonde hair moving with him. "It's my first time."

Aerith beamed widely at him and she averted her gaze to the racing chocobo's that passed by the window. The man also peeked out of the window curious of what the girl's been talking about. He quickly turned to the darkness when the girl faced his direction.

"It bothered me at first… How the two of you were alike. The features, gesture…"

Aerith shook her head slightly. It was a few months ago when she had joined AVALANCHE. She had experienced many things with her new friends. Especially with the man before her, Cloud Strife, who looked a lot like her first love. But as time went by she began to see the truth. He was hiding… hiding in the shadows of a different person. A person he claims to be.

"But you're different… Things are different."

The fireworks were still a vast in the night sky and the lights of the Golden Saucer collided with that light producing into a mix of different, breath-taking colors. Aerith glanced at the man before him. His gleaming azure eyes were staring back at her.

"I want to meet you, Cloud."

His blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But I'm right here."

Aerith smiled at him again.

"I know, I know. What I mean is…" The flower girl raised a hand to her chest and she gazed at him lovingly. "I want to meet… you."

.-+-.

_But how can we move on_

_When destiny holds us back_

_Star-crossed lovers are we?_

_Will fate give us another chance?_

.-+-.

Dark clouds were slowly disappearing and the stars were starting to appear behind them. Two green eyes gazed at them and a sigh came from a woman's lips. She pursed her lips and started to walk further along the deserted street. She looked to the right and left when she saw a corner. She breathed heavily and she bravely walked around that corner. Her eyes widened when she saw two strange persons striding down the street. Bravely, she reached out a hand and she touched a person's back. The person gave out a horrifying shriek and he hid behind the back of his comrade. The woman sighed and she smiled at them.

"Did the king send you?"

* * *

"When will this all end?"

Aerith's eyes wandered across the room trying to see some anxiousness from the people around her. There was a man leaning on a wall his arms crossed in front of his chest, a scar was slashed across his face. He was a silent warrior who always thinks before he acts. Sitting by the table was a young girl with clothes that of a ninja. Aerith could feel the anticipation that's been held up in the girl's body but basing on the serious looks of the man the ninja was strangely silenced. She let out a sigh when she heard no answer.

"If the person yielding the Keyblade comes." The man mumbled then he shot a serious look at the girl clad in pink. "You of all people know that."

"I know, I know. But do we have to wait here for him to come?"

The ninja girl stood up, excitedly and she held up her fists up in the air.

"Aerith's right, Leon! Waiting here is boooring let's kick some Heartless ass!"

The man with the scar walked over to the ninja and he placed a hand over her head. The ninja pouted at him.

"You really have no patience, do you?" The man named Leon averted his gaze from the young ninja to the disturbed woman. "Don't worry he'll come. We can't make a move until the Keyblade is here."

"You're right…" Aerith sighed. "He'll come…"

_**Poof!**_

A puff of smoke appeared in the room. Everybody stood alert with their weapons at their hands. When the air cleared an old man wearing blue clothes and a wizard's hat appeared. Leon, Yuffie and Aerith breathed freely and they set their weapons down. Merlin brushed the dust from his clothes and he straightened his eyeglasses.

"Greetings everyone I have an urgent message from the King." Aerith smiled as her heart began to fill with hope. Merlin coughed and he waved hand. A roll of parchment appeared from midair and it slowly opened. "It says here in this message that two of his men have found the wielder of the Keyblade and are right here now in Hollow Bastion."

Yuffie jumped in delight and she punched her fist in her hand. "Alright! What I've been waiting for!"

Aerith clapped her hands in joy. "I'm so happy. Now all we need to do is find the wielder of the Keyblade and everything will go back to normal."

"Let's not celebrate yet."

Everyone turned silent and they averted their gaze to Leon. His voice was cool but Aerith sensed anxiety in him.

"Heartless are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. If the person that has the Keyblade uses it the Heartless will take his heart if not careful." Leon uncrossed his arms and he looked straight to Aerith.

Aerith nodded in agreement. "We must find the wielder before the Heartless does. If the Heartless found him before we do…" She slowly shook her head. "All hope is lost."

"I'll be going now. Best of luck to all of you."

With those words, the wizard disappeared right in front of their eyes. Aerith stood up looking determined.

"Let's start searching." She said with confidence. Aerith stepped towards the door but Leon stopped her. The brown-haired woman stared at the man, bewildered. "What's wrong?"

"Stay here. Yuffie and I can do this."

"W-What are you saying? I want to help. You know how I am. I can't stand doing nothing while our world is slowly withering apart."

Leon sighed heavily. "I know you want to help but I won't risk your safety. If the Heartless finds you they will have no second thoughts in..."

"B-But!"

"Come on, Yuffie."

Leon opened the door and he disappeared into the darkness. Yuffie furrowed her eyebrows at Aerith and she followed the man. The brown-haired girl frowned and she sat at her chair. A few minutes passed and the two people that have been with her earlier have not yet returned. Aerith pursed her lips and she stood up.

"I'm tired of sitting and not doing anything." The woman walked to the door and she turned the knob. The door slowly opened revealing the dark streets. Aerith turned back to the room and sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry Leon but…"

Aerith turned to the darkness and she began to envelop in it.

"I need to do this…"

.-+-.

_I'm torn apart by the mere memory of your face_

_The times are changing and also are we_

_But still I hope that someday we'll see_

_That we were destined to meet again_

.-+-.

The sun was setting in Hollow Bastion. Its light was reflected upon a pair of emerald orbs that belonged to a strong-willed girl.

"Hey, Leon…"

Aerith looked back at her friend who was leaning on the wall with his arms in front of his chest. The man stared at her with his eyes and hmm'ed.

"Do you think Sora, Donald and Goofy will be fine on their quest?"

The man closed his eyes as a cold breeze passed their bodies.

"They have the Keyblade with them… They'll be alright."

Aerith nodded and she once again faced the sunset. She sighed as the sun was slowly disappearing in the horizon.

"What about you?" Leon whispered.

"What about me?" Aerith turned to him.

"You know what I'm talking about…" Leon uncrossed his arms and he went by her side. "What about your quest?"

Aerith gazed at him.

"Oh… I nearly forgot."

Her gaze went to the side. Leon noticed her change of mood.

"Forget about it…"

"No…" Aerith faced the setting sun and she pursed her lips. "I won't forget about it. I know he's out there somewhere. I just need to look further."

Leon smiled as he saw her emerald eyes gleamed with hope.

"I know you can do it, Aerith. Don't worry…" Leon touched her pale shoulder. "Were always behind you."

Aerith smiled at him and Leon walked away.

"Yes… I'll find him." Aerith closed her eyes as another cool breeze swept her hair. "Someday…"


	3. Collision

Sinking… no, constantly falling… faster, never-ending into the depths of his subconscious mind. It was dark like the soul he had kept from everyone outside his own world. He was alone, in the darkness, keeping his own thoughts to himself. His feet caught solid ground but he was still in obscurity. Wherever his eyes wandered it was the same. The same dark room he had been in his dreams…nightmares. Then pictures began to appear in his eyes.

_Memories…_

Colorful lights that were given off by the fireworks from a place so vibrant and sparkling.

_Images…_

Bright emerald green eyes and chestnut-brown hair swaying on a pale, lively face that shattered within his confused mind.

_Flashbacks…_

A glint of silver, maniac laughter…and blood. Blood that splattered everywhere…blinding his own deep blue eyes.

Then he heard a cry. His eyes shot open and then he realize he was on an altar and in his arms was a girl. Her face was pale, as if life had been drained out of her. He felt for a pulse but he found none. He once again gazed at the girl's face and he heard the cry grew louder for the second time. It was the sound of his heart cracking. It was the cry of his heart that could never be healed of grief, of blame and of hatred. His eyes grew dim and his whole body shook.

"T-This…this isn't happening!"

He tried to shout the words but no one could hear it but himself. The girl just lay there, peacefully, a smile was on her lips. Her frozen lips that would never move or speak ever again. Her beautiful eyes that held the sparkle of life and of hope were sealed for eternity. When he was about to turn back to her killer he returned to the darkness once more.

_Because…_

"Who are you?"

_Cloud… you are._

"S-Stop it!!"

_You are… a puppet._

The words were taunting him, teasing him…pulling him even deeper into the darkness. Then two strong arms started to forcefully take over his body. He resisted and when he turned back his nightmare came to life. A dark man with piercing green eyes and a bloodthirsty gaze was mirrored in his eyes.

_You're a puppet… a being made for my Reunion._

"A puppet? Reunion? But… those memories."

The man laughed maniacally and he held out his arms to the bewildered soldier.

_Reminiscences that are not even yours. Come now, puppet, embrace my darkness. Become one with your God._

He looked at his hand and he furrowed his eyebrows. Slowly, valiantly, he took out his sword and he pointed it to the smirking man.

"I am not your puppet. I have memories. Memories that will set me apart from you! They're mine and no one, not even you, can take them away from me!"

The man just stared at him, smiling wickedly. His grip on his sword tightened and he glared at him with his fierce blue eyes. He pursed his lips and he jumped towards the man his sword cutting through the thick air. Light was produced whenever their blades collided with each other. His body grew tired but his spirit was strong. The man, sensing the soldier's weakening, grinned deviously and with his black wing he flew up in attempt to use his final blow. The soldier breathed hard as he watched the one-winged angel take flight. He closed his eyes, aware of the deadly man's intentions. With a deep breath he jumped towards the diving man with all his might. He twirled the humongous sword and he took it aback. He prayed to the heavens one last time to give him strength. When he knew he had stored enough energy in his sword, he shot his glowing azure eyes open and slashed through the man's body. The power that burst out of his sword consumed the man leaving only a great radiance that slowly began to eat the darkness. He was blinded by the brilliant light and his thoughts were finally freed.

.-+-.

Her eyes were closed but she felt the coldness and dampness of water that surrounded her whole body. She tried to open her eyes but her actions came to vain. When she was about to give up the eyes of her soul opened to the current events that were happening. She saw through the darkness a figure of a man slowly lowering her to the depths of the water that surrounded them both. She cannot see his face but she saw through his heart guilt, sadness and anger for a reason she has no inkling of. She tried to move her lips but she cannot speak. When her body was a few feet away from the surface her arms were freed. She flew her eyes open and she raised a hand to the man but his back was turned. She watched as the surface of the lake drew further away. She watched as the human shapes gazed at her from the hazy other world. The light that twinkled on the lake's facade became weak and distant as she sank. She fell smoothly into the depths of the Cetra ruins, The Forgotten City. The last thing that she saw before she was consumed by darkness was a tear that formed a ripple on the lake's glassy surface.

.-+-.

"Tell me… Aerith."

The green-eyed girl glanced at the man beside her. They were walking through a bright hallway with large windows that gave a wide view of the setting sun at the horizon.

"How will you know if what you are looking for is in front of your eyes?"

Aerith furrowed her eyebrows in thought and she held a hand to her chest. The man, noticing that the girl has girl stopped, turned back. A draft slowly blew in from the windows creating a heavenly aura between them.

"I guess…" Aerith gazed at the quiet town of Hollow Bastion and sighed. The man stared at her serene face and thought quizzically how a woman like her can not be so sure at a time as serious as this. Aerith returned her eyes to the man and smiled. "My heart will tell me. I feel it deep in my soul. He's coming back."

The man smiled at her and turned towards the great oak door at the end of the hallway.

"Well, then, before that time comes there's a matter of business to attend to… for now."

Aerith walked to his side and breathed heavily, smiling.

"You're right, Leon. Let's go meet the others."

Leon opened the wooden door and the two disappeared into the darkness.

.-+-.

Yo…

_Nnn…_

Wake up.

_My head._

"Hey you! Wake up, Spikey!!"

He slowly fluttered his steely blue eyes. He clenched his teeth when a bolt of pain traveled across his body. His eyes wandered across a dimly lit room and they fell upon a brusque looking blonde man with a cigarette between his lips.

"Where am I? What happened?"

The blonde man stared at him blankly and shrugged.

"You're in Hollow Bastion inside the King's Castle. As for what happened, I found you lyin in the streets moaning somethin' I don't understand. Maybe the Heartless placed a number on you and you fell dead-unconscious. Thought you was a goner, too, if weren't for yer stupid ramblin."

He scratched his head and memories of his last encounter started to flood into his mind. He crossed his eyebrows in confusion and shot a serious look at the man between circles of cigarette smoke.

"Do you know where I can find a silver man with a single wing on his back?"

The man drew back, agape.

"A man with one wing on his back? I know there's a hell lot of strange things goin on in Hollow Bastion but I never heard of some damn man with a wing stuck in his back. You should ask Aerith… or Leon."

He stared intently at the man when he heard the woman's name.

"Come again?"

"I said, I have never heard of…"

He shook his blonde head, anxiously.

"No! The name… the girl's name."

The man raised a blonde eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Aerith? Why? Do you know her?"

_Aerith…_ His blue eyes darkened as he watched his fists shake. _Where have I heard that name before?_

"What's your name boy?"

He averted his gaze at the man with the cigarette.

"Cloud… Cloud Strife."

The man stood up and grinned at him.

"The name's Cid Highwind and don't ya forget tha' name alright?" Cid stretched his arms and ran a gloved hand across his blonde hair. "Well I'll be going now. Gotta lot of stuff to do. See ya round kid!"

Cid turned his back on the confused man and turned the knob.

"Wait!" Cid shifted his gaze to Cloud. "Take me to her… to this Aerith. Maybe she'll tell me where I can find him."

Cid crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow at the odd looking blonde.

"Ya know? You give me the creeps, kid." Then he shrugged and opened the door that led outside the room. "If you wanna meet Aerith then follow me. I think she's in the library with Leon and Yuffie."

Cid Highwind slowly opened the door and disappeared into the darkness. The blue-eyed man stared at the darkness, anxious. He stepped forward a feeling of apprehension stirred up within him.

_Aerith… _

.-+-.

"Aerith!!"

Emerald green eyes shot up to a pair of brown ones.

"Yes, Yuffie?"

The young ninja smiled at her. "Yeah.. I was thinking that if all of this ends, well, you know… A girl of my special abilities…"

Aerith stared at Leon across the room and giggled when she saw him rolling his eyes. She knew too well of his peeve for unnatural noise; and knowing Yuffie of her mouth that can only be stopped when in battle. They were a peculiar group but she loved them. Each one of them. And she loved her town…which is why she wanted to protect it. But sometimes there would be nights when she will have unwanted dreams and nightmares that would keep her up the whole night thinking. Dreams she never understood. Faces she never recognized and feelings that stirred up within her soul. She knew all her answers will be answered in time but anxiety got the best of her.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Aerith giggled again at the sight of the pouting Yuffie.

"Yes, I'm listening."

"Good!" The young ninja smiled at her and turned her back on Aerith. "Which is why I want that…"

Aerith sighed and gazed at the sunset longingly.

_Hmmm… When shall I have what I want?_ She furrowed her eyebrows in remorse. _What do I want? _

"Hey Aerith…"

The brown haired woman glanced at the sulking man leaning on a bookcase. The man shot a serious look at her that made her feel shivers down her spine.

"Got word from Cid today…he found an unconscious man lying in the streets that surrounds the city."

Aerith gasped at the mention of an unconscious man. Leon chuckled at her reaction. He can't help but notice her concern for everyone in Hollow Bastion. That's what he admired from the green-eyed girl.

"What happened to the man now?"

"He's resting in a room in the castle… Maybe, later, we'd go and check up on him."

Aerith smiled warmly at Leon. It was one of her smile's that Leon found endearing.

"I'd like that very much."

When Leon was about to answer back the door's knob slowly turned. All eyes went to the door.

"Maybe I spoke too soon…"

.-+-.

"Yo, kid…"

Steely blue eyes went to stare at another pair of light azure eyes. A sweat trickled from the pilot's face as the fighter shot him with a bloodthirsty look. Cid swallowed hard and he averted his gaze to something else.

"Where the hell are you from anyways?"

Cloud raised a blonde eyebrow in question. He looked forward and saw a bright glow coming from the windows ahead. He stopped when light draped his semi-muscular body. Cloud gazed at the sunset and for once he felt pain throbbing in his chest.

"I…don't know." He glanced at Cid who gave him a psyched look. "What do you care anyway?"

Cloud took heavy steps forward leaving the bewildered pilot scratching his blonde head.

_I don't have a home._

Even though how much I want to…

_No one to call family._

Even for a little while…

_I'm all alone._

I can say…

"I belong."

The words left his mouth, unknowingly. Cloud looked back and saw Cid with a raised eyebrow.

"Were here."

The silent fighter stealthily went to Cid's side. He stared hard at the wooden door something aroused within him. Mixed emotions he never fathomed existed. He grew deaf when Cid slowly turned the door knob. His breathing grew short and his world had stopped.

.-+-.

A/N: Slight edit.. Watch out for the final chappie! x3


	4. Home

"Think its him?"

Leon opened a deep brown eye. He turned to gaze at the rugged blonde pilot who was sitting across the room, toying with a cigarette stick between his lips.

"Huh?"

A high-pitched voice rang in his ears as he was about to open his lips. He groggily turned his head towards a short brunette who held both surprise and perplexity written all over her face.

"What are you guys talking about? And who was that guy who amfff…"

Her words were stopped short when a piece of bread was shoved into her mouth. Cid laughed hysterically at the young ninja but later coughed because of the smoke that was caught in his throat. Leon shook his head disdainfully at the silliness of their group. They were now complete, he thought as he went over to a window that overlooked Hollow Bastion.

"Hey, Leon!"

Leon looked over his shoulder at the mention of his name. Cid grinned as he blew out circles of smoke with the use of the remaining portions of the cigarette.

"Ya think its him?"

Leon chuckled.

"Guess he is."

He stared at the peaceful town of Hollow Bastion. The sun was slowly setting and it illuminated the whole town with dazzling colors. Each house turned on their lights as the darkness began to settle in. It was truly brilliant to see that in every house a light was turned on. He knew that in every home there was a family that shared every pain, every joy amongst themselves. He smiled when he thought about those things. It was a warm feeling to know that there will be someone you would go home to at the end of a day; cuddle you when you feel cold and comfort you when you feel disheartened. He doesn't know when that person will come to him but for now he was especially happy for that certain someone who had already found the person whom she waited for to start her life with.

"I'm happy for you…Aerith."

.-+-.

"There were no other words spoken when the two met. Just looking through each other's eyes and they knew…" A smile formed beneath the faint light of a candle. "They've finally found what they're looking for."

"How do you know Mama?"

The flame from the candelabra danced in a pair of emerald eyes. A brown-haired woman smiled down to a three-year-old girl with strawberry blonde locks and bright azure eyes like the clear blue sky. When she was about to open her mouth in response, a wooden door started to open. Both the woman and the girl glanced at the door as if expecting the person that would appear from the darkness.

"Papa!"

The girl got up from the floor and ran towards a tall man standing under the door frame. The man crouched down to level his eyes with hers and smiled warmly at the beaming girl.

"Mama's been telling stories again hasn't she?"

The man grinned at the woman who repaid him with an eloquent smile. The girl nodded her brown head briskly and dragged her father towards her mother, excitedly.

"Come on, Mama! Tell us the story from the very beginning!" The girl laid her head on the woman's abdomen and closed her eyes, listening. After a few seconds, she looked up to her mother's eyes and beamed widely. "Babies want to hear it too…"

The woman shifted her gaze from the little girl's eyes to a similar pair that belonged to the man. The man smiled warmly at her and nodded his blonde head.

"Alright. Once upon a time…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry about the looooong update..^^v Anyway, to compensate, I've made a Christmas Story Special that would be posted in this story. Be sure to check it out when I've added it! Thanks for patiently waiting for this last chapter.. I hope you'd like the next chapter! :D


	5. Christmas Special: Part I

"I want to put the star up!"

"No, I want to put it up!"

A pair of irritated cerulean eyes ran across the room and on to two children who each had a good grip on a golden ornament. As if felt like being watched, the raven-haired boy stopped pulling and searched for the source of the eerie feeling. Finally, his black eyes fell upon two cerulean orbs that watched them from the far. Instantly, he felt a bolt of electricity run up his spine and into his better judgment. The blonde girl, noticing the boy's silence, also averted her blue eyes towards the cause of the sudden change of atmosphere. Her eyes widened when she met the gaze of the icy cerulean eyes. They both, simultaneously, dropped the star and ran off to opposite directions.

"Mama!"

"Papa!"

The raven-haired boy clutched his father's legs who just walked in the hallway with a big box at hand; while the blonde girl tugged on the hem of her mother's skirt who was busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Lightning is staring at me again!!" They cried in chorus.

The two parents grabbed the little hand of their child and barged into the spacious living room. Colorful lights and frills were put up all over the room and three stockings hung by the blazing hearth. Snow covered the windowsills and songs filled the atmosphere. It was that time of the year where families gather around the huge ornamented tree to have fun and open presents. It was Christmas. The two children stepped from behind their parents and gaped when they saw the older sibling at the top of the Christmas tree.

"N-No way!!"

The strawberry blonde-haired girl, Lightning, smirked at the two and gently placed the big, golden star on top of the tree. After she had climbed down, huge tears welled upon her siblings' eyes.

"B-B-But, I want to put the star up," Noctis complained while rubbing his cerulean eyes of tears.

"Me too!" The little blonde girl seconded.

Aerith smiled, kneeled in front of them and patted both their heads. The young twins stopped sobbing and stared at their mother with puppy dog eyes.

"You both placed the star on the Christmas tree last year didn't you?" She stated softly, and beamed when the twins nodded their head. "Its fair if Lightning puts it on this year, right?"

After a moment of hesitation, the two nodded and muttered a silent 'yes'. The brunette kissed both of the twins on the cheek and stood straight.

"Now, you should get dressed. Everyone is coming for dinner. We don't want them to see you dressed like that, do we?"

The three nodded and grinned widely before running towards their room. From a distance, a pair of soft cerulean eyes was watching them dearly. This was what he always wanted, what he always wished for. It might only be a flicker of light, but it was enough to make the darkness go away. Cloud's silent reverie was cut short when he heard a loud banging on his door.

"ROOM SERVICE!"

When the knocking grew louder, he slowly grabbed at his face; to think he had put away his sword this early, what was he thinking? He asked himself the same question over and over.

"And that must be Yuffie," said a voice from behind.

Cloud turned to Aerith and nodded. He moved swiftly towards the door and opened it. The blonde's eyes fell upon an odd group of people which they call themselves as, the Restoration Committee. Without Cloud's permission, the young ninja girl ran inside and placed their gifts under the huge Christmas tree. The others behind her shook their heads disdainfully. The blonde shrugged and opened the door a little wider for them.

"Come in."

To that, the others trickled inside and whispered 'Happy Holidays' to the owner of the house as they passed by him. The Restoration Committee was only a small group, but it's composed of people that could make an army in terms of skill—and everything else. Cid, a blonde mechanic who's chain-smoking could put a thousand smokers to shame. Yuffie, a small raven-haired ninja who could irritate and annoy an entire fleet with a mouth that beats a hundred women. The only one who could uphold the skills part was Leon, an even-minded brown-haired swordsman who keeps up with the weirdness of the group. When everybody has settled inside, Cloud closed the door and joined them in the living room.

"Where're the kids? Where's the booz—!"

Cid was cut short when Cloud shoved a glass of juice in his face. The older blonde man received it half-heartedly with a soft 'thanks a lot'. Cloud shot him a look that made the man shut up and drink quietly. Yuffie's eyes wandered around with her hands on her hips and a pout at her lips apparently looking for her little bundles of joy.

"Uncle Leon, Aunt Yuffie, Uncle Cid! Merry Christmas!!"

The three of the mentioned turned to the right and smiled when they saw the children coming towards them fully dressed with bright grins. Noctis and Stella went to their Uncle Cid and Aunt Yuffie respectively, while the silent Lightning moved to her somber brown-haired Uncle Leon. Cloud chuckled silently to himself how different in terms of personalities his children were.

"Isn't that nice?"

Cloud turned around to see Aerith coming towards him and whispered, "Yeah."

She encircled her arms around his slim waist and smiled. The blonde placed a hand atop hers and watched their children having fun with their friends. It was the first time for him to spend Christmas with family and friends.

"Aww… isn't that the sweetest thing?"

Cloud's eyes shot open when he saw everybody looking at him and Aerith. They were smiling derisively at the blonde that made him blush furiously. He coughed a bit that made the brunette let go, giggling.

"I wish I could do that too," Yuffie said out loud with a nudge at the somber brown-haired man. "Right, Leon?"

"Shut up…" The man countered.

"Dinner's ready," Aerith announced with a bright smile. "Let's eat?"

Without any further adieu, everybody barged straight into the dining room with eager faces. Their eyes further gleamed when they saw the dining table overflowed with each their favorite dishes and fruits. All sat down, said a prayer and dug in. As they ate, everybody talked about the town, their future plans and their own lives. The children also shared their experiences in school, having friends and what will they become someday. Cloud watched all of them and debated with himself whether it is real or not. He thought, what if this is all a dream? What if they all disappear when he wakes up in the darkness of his past? What he didn't know was somebody was watching him.

"Can I propose a toast?"

Cloud's senses returned when the whimsical voice of Aerith filled his ears. She was standing at his right with a crystal goblet in hand. Everyone was already holding their glasses up, except for him. He nodded and also raised his chalice up. The brunette smiled at him and at their friends.

"For Hollow Bastion and its people, that we may restore this town to what it was before. For Sora, Donald and Goofy, that they may fulfill their task. And finally for a future of peace with our family and our friends and that we may never forget the memories we made with them."

With one move, everybody drank the contents of their glasses and laughed merrily. Cloud and Leon, who were strangers to such emotions, began to taste slight happiness and were able to smile and laugh along. After eating, the whole crew moved to the living room to continue their lively conversations.

"PICTURE TIME!!" Yuffie shouted while holding her camera up.

Cid nudged Cloud by the rib as he proudly pointed at the strange device the ninja was shaking. "Made it myself."

The blonde pretended to laugh along with the mechanic as he turned to his wife. Cloud shook his head at Aerith while Yuffie positioned the children in front of the Christmas tree. Aerith giggled at one of the things he didn't like, picture taking. She encircled her arms around his and literally dragged him towards the group. When they had stood behind their children, the brunette fixed Cloud's hair and his clothes.

"Now, Cloud. You just have to smile at the camera," she smiled when her work with him was done. "Is that too hard?"

"I think so," the blonde replied as they faced the camera.

"Ok, it's on timer so you'd better smile when I say so!" Yuffie ordered as she ran towards Leon.

Four seconds ticked by and the camera gave out multiple clicks.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" The twins, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid said in unison.

Leon, Cloud and Lightning barely turned their lips when the camera had flashed in their eyes. The young ninja ran excitedly ran towards the camera and grinned.

"I'll give you each a copy once I get it developed, ok?"

Everybody settled down as they ate homemade desserts Aerith had made for the occasion. The twins sang a joyful Christmas Carol which earned them a few gil from their guests. Yuffie also gave out a dance number that made the onlookers laugh their hearts out because she always messed it up. Leon and Cloud were talking silently to the side while drinking red wine that he opened for just the two of them. Aerith doesn't drink; if Cid gets a light taste of it he'll go berserk and the rest were under aged—including Yuffie.

As the hours grew by, the children started to yawn and droop in the couches. Leon and the others took it as a sign that its time to rest for the kids. After saying goodbye to the children, the Restoration Committee of three bade the owners of the house goodnight and went on their way with the mechanic itching to get to some bar to continue drinking. Yuffie wanted to tag along but Leon sent her to her own house. Leon, on-the-other-hand, went with Cid—just in case he'd disrupt the peace.

"Finally," Cloud muttered with a sigh.

"Oh, come on." Aerith playfully nudged him as he washed the dirty dishes on the sink. They had just tucked the children into their beds, and were cleaning up the remains of the dinner. "It wasn't that bad."

Cloud chuckled as he gave Aerith the last plate to wipe. They were alone in the kitchen with nothing but mess here and there to clean up. When the dishes and eating utensils were all kept in the cupboard, Cloud and Aerith began to clean the remaining chaos that the two wild members of the Restoration Committee have left. It was tiring but working together made it easier for the couple. After three grueling hours of work, Cloud and Aerith drooped down beside the fireplace together with sweat soaking their clothes. The brunette moved closer to the blonde, but she teasingly pushed him away with a crinkled nose.

"Oh, Cloud! You stink!" She commented with a hearty laugh.

Cloud grinned and brought her closer. "You're stinky yourself, Mrs. Strife."

The two played for an hour beside the fireplace, but stopped when the clock struck quarter to midnight. Aerith sat up and grinned at the blonde.

"We should get ready, Mr. Strife."

Cloud sighed and reclined on his elbows. "Do I have to do that, Aerith?"

"Yup!"

The brunette grabbed his arms, forcing him to stand up and follow her to their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: The next part will be uploaded after I finish it..sorry guys! It'll be very soon...promise! Stay tuned! :D


	6. Christmas Special: Part II

"Hey, Noct! Wake up!"

The raven-haired boy shook off his sister's hand on his arm and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He glared at her with half-open eyes for waking him up when he was in deep slumber. 

"What is it this time, Stella?" he asked groggily.

"There's somebody talking in the living room!"

At those words, Noctis shot his eyes open and jumped off his own bed.

"Who is it?" He asked, curiously.

Stella straightened her face and looked at her brother in the eye.

"Mama…and a stranger." 

"Really?"

"C'mon, I'll show you!"

Stella grabbed her brother's arm and they ran out of their room without a sound. Lightning sighed and she too followed after her siblings. Three heads peeked from behind the door of the living room with utmost curiosity. There were two people standing beside the big Christmas tree, one was taller than the other. Noctis stared intently at the strange man who was wearing a red suit and a pointy red hat.

"I always thought Santa was fat," he said in an exasperated whisper.

Stella ignored her brother's statement and continued to pry on the two. Minutes passed but there wasn't anything interesting in particular was happening. Just as they was about to give up, the stranger leaned towards Aerith's face slowly. Their little eyes widened at the shocking scene that was present before them.

"Oh! I-Is Santa really kissing Mama?!" Noctis asked, horrified.

"He is! He is!" Stella growled.

"We must stop him!!" The twins shouted in unison.

After nodding at each other, the twins waved their hands up in the air and ran like crazy towards Santa and Aerith. They separated the two and began punching the lean Santa.

"H-Hey!"

"You can't take Mama away from Papa!" They cried in chorus.

Then two strong hands lifted them from the ground and cradled them closely. Noctis and Stella raised their eyes to see Santa's face.

"P-Papa!?"

Cloud and Aerith laughed at their confused faces.

"I tried to tell them it was Papa dressed up as Santa."

The two grown-ups averted their eyes to Lightning who rose from the shadows. Aerith beamed at her and she held out a hand to her eldest daughter.

"Come and join us, Lightning."

The strawberry blonde girl slowly walked up to them and took her mother's hand. Cloud patted her head and smiled.

"Always the rational one aren't you, Lightning?" 

"Reminds you of someone, right Cloud?"

"That's right… She does resemble Leon."

Aerith sighed and gently shook her head.

"I was talking about you…" Cloud didn't seem to hear her comment for he already went beside the fireplace with the two kids in his arms. Aerith pouted her lips at being ignored but then smiled freely. When she joined them in the long couch, the clock struck 12 midnight, signaling the birth of Christ. Each member of the family greeted the other with Merry Christmas and a warm kiss on the cheek.

"It's time to open your present's kids," the head of the home announced.

Cloud proudly took out his gifts and laid them on the table in front of the children. Lightning, Stella and Noctis stared dumbly at the three envelopes that were supposed to be gifts from their father.

"Go on…open them."

Each opened their envelope and their fascination only lessened when they took out little flat books.

"They're called bankbooks, kids. When you save gil, you could ask your mom or me to go with you to the bank and deposit it. And when you save a lot, we can take you to buy anything you want. Doesn't that sound great?"

After a moment of silence, Stella and Noctis shoved the bankbooks in their pockets and forced out a smile.

"It's great…thanks, Papa…"

Cloud sensed the disappointment in their voices and sighed. Aerith touched his shoulder and smiled, pointing at Lightning. He averted his gaze to his eldest daughter who was still holding her bankbook.

"Lightning…?"

Lightning's eyes sparkled as she smiled at her father, "This is great, Papa! Thank you very much!"

Cloud beamed proudly at her daughter and turned to grin at Aerith.

"At least somebody knows the value of money."

Aerith clapped her hands together and beamed at her children, "It's time for my presents."

The children's eyes sparkled in silent expectation of their mother's gifts for them. When they were about to rummage through the gifts under the tree, Aerith held out a finger with a smile. Instantly, the kids stopped and stared at her.

"You can have your presents…if you answer my questions correctly."

The twins sighed at their mother's condition while the eldest listened attentively. The brunette turned to her only son and smiled.

"For Noctis," she started with a wink. "Your present can move and has two wheels, but tomorrow Papa will put it on two extra wheels for training. Do you know what it is?"

"A bike?" Noctis replied abruptly with sparkling cerulean eyes.

Aerith nodded and pointed at the storage room. The raven-haired boy excitedly went to the door and opened it to reveal his gift.

"I'll try it tomorrow! Teach me, Papa!"

Cloud smiled at him and nodded. Now, Aerith turned to her little blonde girl.

"For Stella," she begun with a pat on the girl's head. "With your present you can be like Mama in the kitchen. You can make your Papa's favorite, or you can make your own to share with Lightning and Noctis. Can you guess?"

"My own kitchen?" Stella blurted excitedly.

Aerith laughed softly as she took a big box from underneath the tree. "Not exactly, dear."

Stella opened it and smiled when she saw mini cooking utensils that she sees when Aerith cooks. She held it close to her heart and beams at her mother.

"Now we can cook together, Mama!"

Finally, Aerith turned to her oldest child with a gentle smile. She knew she didn't have to ask any questions to Lightning because she was already a smart girl. A trait she also possessed from her mother. However, Lightning also have the shy genes taken from her father so she was a little unsocial. All-in-all, it was hard to find the perfect gift for her but somehow Aerith managed.

"And for you, my eldest… a friend." Aerith took out a brown teddy bear from behind her and gave it to Lightning. "Merry Christmas, dearest Lightning."

Lightning stared at her reflection on the black eyes of the teddy bear. She wrapped her arms around it and lowered her gaze.

"Thanks Mama…"

Cloud and Aerith smiled at their children and motioned them to come closer. They kissed and patted their little heads and asked if they were happy. Just as they expected, their children nodded their little heads and each took something from beneath the Christmas tree.

"Time for our presents for you Mama, Papa!"

From Lightning, Cloud received a paper clip compass while Aerith received a bouquet of fresh yellow daffodils that she gathered on the way home from school. The blonde stared at the paper clip compass and turned it so that the back was facing him. Written in Lightning's scribble was a sentence in silver ink. "To Papa, so that you won't get lost." Cloud smiled as his gaze lingered on those printed words.

"Papa!"

Cloud turned to Stella who was pouting at him. He whispered a silent sorry before receiving her gift to them. Aerith was already wearing her gift from her fair-haired daughter, a bracelet made of seashells. They went on the beach one summer and they had no idea Stella was collecting shells as a Christmas present for them. The little blonde girl looked up to her father with wide sapphire eyes and grinned as she gave him his present.

"…a pink ribbon?" Cloud asked in surprise when he opened the tiny package Stella gave him. He brought the ribbon up and dangling at the end of it was a cluster of tiny blue seashells.

"So you won't forget Mama! And you match too!!"

"My turn, my turn!" Noctis exclaimed as he shoved his twin out of their parents' way.

Hiding his gift at his back, he happily skipped towards Cloud and Aerith with a joyous smile. Noctis swiftly bowed before them and presented a thin piece of paper to them. Aerith took the paper and giggled as her eyes fell upon a drawing of what seemed like five potatoes with happy faces etched to them. Cloud looked at it too and laughed briefly so that Noctis won't see.

"Do you like it? Do you like it?" Noctis asked with excitement.

Aerith knelt before her children and hugged them. "We love all your gifts and we love you."

After Aerith stood up, the kids were staring at their father with expectant faces. The blonde wasn't really used to showing emotion and he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. With a shy blush, Cloud patted their tiny heads and gave each of them a warm smile. The brunette watched him mingle with their children and sighed that ended in a lop-sided smile.

_Little by little…don't rush, Cloud._

When the clock struck another hour past 12, Aerith and Cloud decided that it was time to rest for they will go to Merlin's tomorrow and celebrate Christmas with the rest of the people of Hollow Bastion. The twins didn't want to sleep yet so they bargained with their parents that they would open their gifts from the Restoration Committee before sleeping. Aerith wanted to oppose to their request but since its Christmas and Cloud approved it, she didn't have any choice. Another hour passed after opening the rest of their gifts that they came to bed willingly.

After they had tucked their children into bed, Aerith and Cloud settled into their own. The blonde turned the knob of their lamp to make the light dim. In the darkness, even in the comfort of his own home, he needed a little light.

"I'm bad at giving presents, aren't I?"

Aerith turned to Cloud and snuggled a little closer.

"That's why you have me, Cloud. I'm not perfect myself in raising kids too but together…I think we can make a pretty good team."

Cloud wrapped his arms around his wife's body and rested his forehead on hers.

"Yeah. I'm lucky to have you, Aerith. I couldn't imagine life witho—"

The door creaked slowly and light poured in the master's bedroom. Cloud and Aerith quickly sat up when they saw Noctis rubbing his eyes at the doorway.

"What's the matter, honey?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Papa, Mama?"

Aerith turned to Cloud. The blonde shrugged and nodded. Aerith smiled and turned to Noctis.

"Come here, Noctis."

Noctis happily skipped to the bed and positioned himself between his parents. Cloud and Aerith tucked him in and was about to sleep when the door opened again. Stella stood under the doorframe with her blanket in hand.

"Can I sleep here too, Mama?"

Aerith once again stared at Cloud who shrugged again and nodded.

"Come on in, dear."

Stella ran towards the bed and stayed beside Noctis. Aerith and Cloud tucked her in. When Cloud was about to shut off the lights, Lightning appeared on the doorway with teddy in her arms. She didn't say anything but her eyes longed to be with her family too. Aerith had always watched their eldest daughter and how she was strikingly familiar to Cloud in terms of personality.

"You too, Lightning."

Lightning slowly walked up to the bed and lied beside the sleeping Noctis. Cloud and Aerith tucked her in and they kissed their little foreheads. They smiled at each other and also tucked themselves in. There was no need of words to read what the other is thinking.

_We really do make a pretty good team, Aerith._

He reached out her hand over Stella and Noctis.

_Yeah. I'm looking forward to forever with you, Cloud._

She reached out his hand over Lightning and Noctis.

_I love you, Cloud…_

_I love you, too, Aerith… _

They smiled warmly at each other as their finger's intertwined


End file.
